


The Next Adventure

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #58: “All my good ideas came when I was...”, Malfoy Manor.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Next Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #58: “All my good ideas came when I was...”, Malfoy Manor.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Next Adventure

~

Before they could leave, however, there was pudding. And Molly, it seemed, had made every confection known. In addition to the promised treacle tart, there were pies, cakes, biscuits, even ice cream. It was comparable to a banquet at Malfoy Manor. Albeit without the death and torture. 

Severus diplomatically requested a sampler plate, watching with consternation as it was loaded with generous helpings of every dessert. “It’s too much,” he murmured to Harry after Molly handed him the plate. 

Harry smiled. “Of course. Just...taste everything. That’ll be enough.” 

Sighing, Severus sampled everything, but kept returning to a dark chocolate cake, finishing it. When Molly collected his plate, she seemed pleased. 

“Perfect,” praised Harry as Molly walked away. 

Severus frowned. “I hardly ate anything.”

Harry grinned. “You’ll see.” 

Within minutes, Charlie declared he had to return to Romania, and that signalled a mass exodus. As she bid them goodbye, Molly presented them both with packages. “You seemed to enjoy this,” she said to Severus. Then, hugging Harry, she continued, “I hope we’ll see you both here again.”

As they started for the swamp, Severus sniffed his package. “Chocolate cake?” 

“She saw you liked it, so she sent you home with some.” Harry patted his pocket. “Mine’s treacle tart.” 

Severus pursed his lips. “Thoughtful.” 

“Yes.” Linking their arms, Harry steered Severus towards the edge of the property’s shields. Once they passed through, however, he hesitated. 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “What?”

“I can meet Ron and Hermione alone. You don’t have to come.” 

Severus snorted. “Of course I’m coming. My curiosity’s been piqued.” He drew Harry close. “Plus, if I leave you three alone you’ll probably go haring off on some ridiculous adventure.”

Harry laughed. “All my good ideas came while I was on an adventure.” 

“All of them?” Severus raised an eyebrow. 

“Yep.” Leaning in, Harry kissed him. “I was on a pub adventure when I talked you into letting me follow you home, and look where we are now.” 

“Standing in a swamp,” Severus deadpanned. 

Harry chuckled. “In each other’s arms. I’ve been worse places.”

_As have I._ Severus inclined his head. 

“Now come on,” said Harry. “Time to find out what Ron and Hermione want.” 

~


End file.
